Drywall taping tools are used to simultaneously apply tape and plaster mix or the like over drywall joints when finishing the wall surface. Such tools are commonly referred to as banjo taping machines, plaster taping banjos or mud boxes. Such taping tools typically comprise a compartment for storing the plaster mix, a holder for holding a roll of the tape and a blade or wheel arrangement comprising one or more wheels at a front end which presses the tape comprising the plaster mixture dispensed from the tool over the joint.
In some taping tools, the wheel arrangement comprises one or more serrated rollers which are limited to applying tape to a joint over a flat surface and cannot be used to access and apply the tape to internal corner joints. Therefore, a tradesman must apply the tape and plaster to the internal corner joints by hand which is awkward and laborious.
There have been many hand-held tools developed with angled surfaces or rollers for facilitating the smoothing of the plaster tape along an internal corner joint. However, these tools must be used as a secondary tool after the plaster tape has been applied to the wall, which is time consuming.
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 8,955,573, the inventor for the present application addressed these issues by developing an attachment for connecting to taping tools, which facilitates the smoothing of the plaster tape along an internal corner joint. The attachment can be used with the same taping tool used for taping flat joints. Two attachments are still however required for applying tape to flat joints and to internal joints. Therefore, an attachment for applying tape to flat joints must be typically unscrewed and removed from the plaster taping device and the attachment for applying tape along an internal corner joint screwed into place.
Other plaster taping banjos are heavy and/or cumbersome to use and/or can be difficult to clean after use, which can impair the operation during subsequent use.
One object of the present disclosure is to provide an improved plaster taping apparatus and/or accessory therefor that addresses or at least ameliorates one or more of the aforementioned problems and/or provides a useful commercial alternative.